In general, tents are available in a variety of sizes and structures. Small to medium sized tents are typically utilized for mobility and camping, while larger pavilion sized tents provide large shaded regions.
Conventional tents comprise supporting poles, an upper frame supported by the supporting poles and a tent cloth covering the upper frame. The given shaded region of the tent is proportional to an area formed by the tent cloth. Increasing the shaded region requires an enlargement of the tent frame, including increasing a length of the frame poles. The increased size of the frame poles requires auxiliary support to ensure the stability of the tent, thus a weight of the tent increases.
Another means to provide a larger shaded region is to include an eave structure with the tent frame. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate an existing tent including eave structure 2a disposed on each supporting pole 1a. Eave structure 2a includes primary eave pole 21a and support eave pole 22a. A first end portion of primary eave pole 21a is pivotally connected to a fixed connector at an upper end portion of supporting pole 1a, and a second end portion is connected to the tent cloth. A first end portion of support eave pole 22a is pivotally connected to sliding connector 23a which is slidably connected with supporting pole 1a. A second end portion of support eave pole 22a is pivotally connected to primary eave pole 21a. Eave structure 2a and an upper frame may be folded and unfolded together.
The above configured tent requires a stopper to be disposed to the eave structure, limiting the movement of the sliding connector. Further, the tent cloth is likely to sag and is easily depressed between the eave structures as a distance between adjacent eave structures is large. As such, the tent is unattractive and has a tendency to accumulate rain or snow on the tent cloth.
Thus, prior to the present disclosure there existed a need for eave structures and tent frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.